Is it love?
by Sugar-Kat
Summary: What happends when Yoh gose to the store for Anna but hafe way there something happends! (I suck at summerys so live with it) YohXRen
1. Is this right?

(Hello this is my first shaman king fan fiction so  
please don't hate me if anyone is OOC k? well on with  
the story!)  
  
Title: Is this right?  
  
"Go to the store and get me these things." Anna hands  
a list to Yoh.  
  
He sighed, "Ok Anna."  
  
"And if you forget anything on my list you will do a  
thousand push-ups for each item you forget." Yoh  
groaned.  
  
"I better get going then shouldn't I? Bye Anna!" Yoh  
ran out the house as quickly as he could.  
  
*half way to the store*  
  
"Why does Anna want all of this stuff anyway? And she  
didn't need to hold Amidamaru captive." Yoh mumbled to  
himself. Suddenly he got knocked out from behind.  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
Yoh woke up only to find that he couldn't see or move  
his arms. Yoh started to feel something; someone was  
undoing the blind fold that made him blind. He  
blinked.  
  
"Why am I at Ren's house?"  
  
"Because I brought you here." Yoh looked around the  
room. He was chained in an 'X' like pattern in the  
middle of Ren's house.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know that voice! Ren!? Is that you?  
Where are you?" Suddenly the smaller shaman appeared  
in font of Yoh. "Uhhh.. Hi, Ren. Could you tell me  
why I am chained up?" Ren just stared at Yoh with his  
big golden eyes. (I just love Ren's eyes don't you?)  
  
"I chained you to the wall so." Ren was getting closer  
to Yoh with each word. "So you don't run away." Ren  
was extremely close.  
"Why wou-" Yoh's words where cut off by the younger  
shaman's mouth. Yoh's eyes widened in shock, but then  
it acutely was turning into a pretty good kiss and Yoh  
slowly closed his eyes and started kissing back.  
  
*Continuing the thing from before I just want to make  
it look longer ;;Sweatdrop;;*  
  
The younger shaman was surprised but didn't argue with  
the older shaman, he slowly reached for the cuffs that  
held Yoh's hands and undid them. The kiss got more  
intense as Yoh opened his mouth. They slowly made it  
to the bed and fell asleep for the rest of the night.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
Yoh got up and saw Ren sleeping beside him "Is this  
right?" Yoh questioned himself.  
  
(Soooo what do you think? Should I continue? Or should  
I just leave it be? Review and tell me!) 


	2. The punishment

( Hello readers! This is the seconded chapter of this fic! *stating oveuse*  
anyway I will need 6 reviews for each chappy. When I get the 6 reviews I  
Wright the next one! Well on with the story!)  
  
Title: The Punishment  
  
Ren woke up but decided to stay laying there with his eyes  
closed and Yoh beside him. He felt Yoh get up.  
"Is this right?" he heard Yoh ask.  
  
"This is right." Yoh turned to see Ren sitting up and staring at him.  
"This is right because it feels right." Yoh stared back at Ren with  
wide eyes. His eyes softened. "I know it feels right Ren. Its just."  
  
Ren stared at the boy he loved begging him to continue.  
"Its just that I have to get engaged to Anna and.  
and this would just destroy things at the end."  
Ren saw sadness in Yoh's eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure things will turn out great."  
(Is Ren OOC? I think he is XP) "Speaking of Anna."  
Yoh looked like he was about to die "I FORGOT TO GET THE  
THINGS SHE NEEDED!" Yoh ran to the door and got his sandals.  
Then ran out the house.  
  
*The corner by Yoh's house*  
"Lets see. fish, garlic, chicken, rice and."  
Yoh looked at the list. "Eh-oh. I forgot to  
get the soysause!"  
  
Yoh groaned "I guess that's a thousand push ups then."  
  
*In front of the house*  
  
Anna waited at the front door. She heard Yoh groan.  
"Your late." Yoh forced a smile." I guess that means  
  
more push ups right?" Anna glared at him. "No it doesn't and."  
Yoh looked confused. "Since you are late you will run around  
the block without stopping." Yoh went into the house to put the  
groceries away.  
  
"You forgot the soysause." Yoh got a sweatdrop.  
"That means the weights will be heavier, now that  
you are running instead of doing push ups..."  
Anna glared at Yoh. "And now you will run 35 laps."  
  
*One hour later*  
  
Yoh put on his weights "This sucks." he mumbled  
"Bye Anna." Yoh stated his run.  
  
*30 laps past*  
  
"Anna won't know if I stop will she?" Suddenly  
the gosets who handed the house appeared.  
"I guess that answers my question." Yoh  
continued to run.  
  
*Somewhere above*  
  
"Don't worry Yoh if she doesn't accept use we  
can escape together."  
  
(soooooo hello what did ya think? Good or bad? Rember I need 6 reviews  
from you guys to Wright the next chapter! Review!) 


End file.
